Transcended Angels
Transcended Angels (초월 7태제, chowol 7taeje) are part of the Transcended, which were first introduced in Chapter 4 on 8th Aug 2016. They are part of the Transcended System. Release Order: *1st Wave: Gaela & Ravengale (08/Sept) *2nd Wave: Mikaela & Farrah (29/Sept) *3rd Wave: Kymael & Fryderyk (19/Oct) *4th Wave: Llywelyn (09/Nov) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-5: Passive Skills *6: MAX Passive Skill *7: Normal attack effect * Green indicates changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Transcended Gaela #'Light Flash ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 6196% damage to 1 enemy with 100% ACC. If the enemy is not a Boss-Type, it will also knock the target into the air. 7.9 sec #'Bloody Dance ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3254% damage to entire enemy party with 100% Critical chance and removes all "Alter Egos" or pets. 19.3 sec #'A New Leaf' (Active 3) Increases ATK SPD by 107% for 10 seconds. In addition, Gaela removes all debuffs on herself every second. 16.6 sec #''Sword'' (Passive 1) Everytime Gaela attacks she has a chance to gain the "Sword" buff. The buff lasts for 5 seconds and increases her ATK by 106% and the ability to remove buffs from enemies with normal attacks. Stacks up to 7 times. #''Pure Heart'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's STR by 30%. Her own STR is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. Also, for every 1% HP Gaela loses, she gains 1% DMG Reduction. #''Wild Sword Dance'' (MAX) Upon reaching 7 "Sword" stacks, she unlocks "Wild Sword Dance". "Wild Sword Dance" increases her ATK SPD by 102%, ATK by 1000% and by 60% additional with each attack for 8 seconds. Also, Gaela gains full immunity in this state, removes buffs from enemies with normal attacks and those cannot miss and hit with 100% CRIT. Every time she kills an enemy in this state, she increases its duration by 2 seconds. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Chance to knock up the target. Notes: Wild Sword Dance active state is indicated also through the potrait. Transcended Ravengale #'Fallen Power' (Active 1) Increases entire allied party's ATK by 200% for 15.5 seconds. Stacks up to 2 times. 19 sec #'Sweet Force' (Active 2) Takes 35% ATK and 35% Critical Chance from the enemy with the highest ATK and transfers to her summons. 15.5 sec #'Escorted by Warriors' (Active 3) She invokes Izarc, Samurai of the Red Armor and Izarc of the Blue Armor for 54 seconds. When summons are already maintained on the battlefield, will increase STR by 14% and ATK SPD by 19% for both Izarcs. Effect can stack up to 10 times. 32 sec #''Evil Pledge'' (Passive 1) Invoking Red Izarc causes him to inflict 3213% damage to entire enemy party, stuns them and inflicts a bleed debuff. Blue Izarc takes all enemy damage, including DoT (excluding CC debuffs) in Ravengale's stead and reflects 500% of his own ATK (read notes). #''Benevolence'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's ATK SPD by 30%. Her own ATK SPD and her escorts' are increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. #''The Unspoken Promise'' (MAX) Grants 48% additional damage to the entire party and doubles her escorts' STA and STR. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Leaves a mark on targets. Marks cause her escorts to focus attack on the target and increases their damage. Notes: Evil Pledge: They just state their skills which they will cast in an unmentioned interval. Its an improvement to the deity version, which doesn't mention the skills at all (you can see deity Izarc's skills that we found out in Ravengale the Kind's Additional Information tab, though), but its still not perfect, as no CDs or intervals are mentioned. Izarcs inherit Ravengale's HP on top of their own (their base HP unknown). It is to assume that all other stats behave similarly. Transcended Mikaela #'White Lotus Priesthood ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Removes all buffs of the target, inflicts 6235% damage and stuns it with 100% certainty for 8 seconds. 16.3 sec #'Fighting Chapter ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3352% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts the self inflict debuff on them for 12 seconds. Affected enemies inflict 35% damage back to themselves. 21.6 sec #'Challenge' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 447%, ATK SPD by 109%, grants 224% piercing damage and 364% additional damage to bosses for self over 12 seconds. Challenges one enemy and removes all buffs. During that time she will use only normal attacks to fight the enemy. All other units on the field are stopped in time (!!) until Mikaela finishes her battle. During the 12 second duration she gains a 67% damage reduction buff and full immunity. 29 sec #''The Aesthetics of Destruction'' (Passive 1) Her Guardian accompanies her and grants additional effects. (Read Notes!) He himself is unable to be hurt. Her normal attacks will inflict 100% damage (just as TBW, it cannot be reduced). 1st active inflicts additional 3017% damage. 2nd active inflicts additional 1743% damage. 3rd active grants additional 287% piercing damage if she can kill the target before 8 seconds have passed. Also, Mikaela gains 50% CD recovery rate and prevents death passives on her targets. #''Extreme Body'' (Passive 2) Reduces entire enemy party's DEX by 30%. Her own DEX is increased by 10% for each Transcended Angel in the party. Also, Mikaela recovers 30% of her damage dealt. #''Good Self-Defense'' (MAX) Gains 50% damage reduction for and 500% piercing damage to all attacks. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts the self inflict debuff on the target. Notes: Her Guardian is the blue genie/ape like unit behind her. He is always present and does not have a duration or able to be removed. He acts like Shadow Howl's hound. About her time stopping ability: Generally, all units will be stopped, enemy or ally and affected units are labeled with the "restriction" portrait effect. Key Units that are activated at the exact moment of her skill can "slip" past her restriction and fight just as usual. They can even kill Mikaela or her "victim" to end the time-freeze. It also seems like invincibility can prevent units from being affected by the time-freeze. However, the restriction cannot be lifted with "cleanse" or "full immunity" by units that are still able to move. Cooldowns will continue to tick during this state. Transcended Farrah #'Seeds of Life' (Active 1) Plants the Seed of Life buff on entire allied party. The buff prevents fatal damage (aka HP dropping below 1 - does not prevent instant death) for 12.6 seconds and recovers 1470% HP afterwards. Immune to dispel. 29.2 sec #'Seeds of Nightmare ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Plants the Seed of Nightmare buff on entire enemy party. The debuff removes one beneficial buff from enemies each second, and inflicts 502% damage over a 6 second duration. 16.3 sec #'Seeds of Eden' (Active 3) Plants Seeds of Eden on entire enemy party which activates after 3 seconds to prevent heal recovery for them every 2 seconds over a 6 second duration. 24 sec #''Echo of Forest'' (Passive 1) Farrah is immune to instant-death and removes debuffs on entire allied party as well as recovers 15% of their HP every 2 seconds. #''Warm Touch'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies' INT by 30%. Farrah's INT is increased by 10% for every Transcended Angel in the party. Also increases party's ATK by 56%. #''Blessing of the Forest '' (MAX) 1st active will additionally increase ATK by 540% and ATK SPD by 48%. 2nd active will inflict additional 6700% damage after its duration. 3rd active will additionally prevent new buffs for the enemies. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Attacks one enemy or recovers and removes debuffs from an ally. Transcended Kymael #'Divine/God's Punishment ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3315% damage to entire enemy party. "Punished" targets are cleansed from "Punish" but suffer another 5576% damage and stuns them for 8 seconds with 100% certainty. 21 sec #'Absolute Invioability' (Active 2) Restores 100% HP for one allied party memeber except for self. Also resets all Cooldowns and increase their ATK by 496% for 13 seconds. This skill can be cast upon Kymael herself if none else is in her party, but does not reset this skill's Cooldown (other skills are reset). 20.1 sec #'Heavenly Protection' (Active 3) Casts a invurnablity shield on self which is immune to dispel for 5 seconds. For every second, increases entire allied party's ATK by 280% and ATK SPD by 14%. 32 sec #''Divine/God's Message'' (Passive 1) Denies attacks on self that critical strike including 100% critical hits. Also, upon Kymael's death, revives entire allied party with 100% HP. 48 sec #''Divine/God's Mercy'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies STA by 10% and increases own's STA by 10% for each Transcended Angel in the party. Also, when battle starts, grants a protective shield (Paladin shield) of 400% ATK for self. 3 seconds after its disappearance it will regenerate. #''God's Revenge'' (Passive MAX) "Heavenly Protection" will grant entire allied party 31% increased skill damage and a protective shield with 1118% strength. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflicts "Punish" debuff on target and inflicts splash damage. "Punish" prevents targets from critical striking. Notes:She essentially channels for 5 seconds, resulting in her not taking any other actions. Transcended Fryderyk Non-professional note: Yes, that's really his quote. Relevant meme. Flint observes us. (Also learned that Kr players are made fun of that scene too!) #'Static Time ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Inflicts 3502% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 13 seconds. 18 sec #'"Grave" of Time ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) Inflicts 3692% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit suffer 30% increased debuff time and 30% reduced buff time for 14.9 seconds. 18.9 sec #'The Conductor of Time' (Active 3) Resets the Cooldown of his other active skills and casts them while ignoring their Cooldown for 8 seconds. Also, triples his skill damage for the duration. This state cannot be removed but is not affected by Cooldown reduction (?). 20.2 sec #''Return Time'' (Passive 1) Increases main attributes by 36% for entire allied party. Also, whenever an enemy is revived, Fryderyk will return them to a death-state for 4 seconds (Read Notes). 4 sec #''Climax ( /Ranged)'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies Cooldown recovery by 15%. For each Transcended Angel in team, active skill cooldown decreases by 5% for self (which probably just means Cooldown recovery speed buff by 5%). Upon his death, he inflicts 5022% damage to entire enemy party with 100% certainty. 9 sec #''Blessing of Time'' (Passive MAX) Doubles his death passive's damage and enemies have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 4 seconds, (during which they suffer from a state where they can not do anything). "Conductor of Time" now also increases his INT by 120%. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Reduces ATK SPD of target and inflicts damage to all enemies at once. Notes: Transcended Llywelyn #'Absolute Penetrating Gun ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) When there is only 1 enemy, loads 200 Absolute Penetrating Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume one of those bullets to inflict 300% damage and 400% piercing to the target. (Read Notes) 3 sec #'Hell Shot ( /Ranged)' (Active 2) When there are 2 or more enemies, loads 200 Hell Shot Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume one of those bullets to inflict 100% damage and 200% damage over time for 9 seconds to all enemies. (Read Notes) 3 sec #'Eternal Flame ( /Ranged)' (Active 3) Throws Eternal Flame that explodes after 3 seconds, inflicting 8100% damage to entire enemy party and stuns them for 12 seconds. Additionally, increases Llywelyn's ATK SPD by 150% for 8 seconds. 28.2 sec #''Blessing of Rheinmetal'' (Passive 1) Each time Llywelyn loads bullets of any sort, the number of bullets consumed per normal attack increases by one, up to 10 bullets per attack. #''Blazing Gaze'' (Passive 2) Reduces enemies' ATK by 30%. For each Transcended Angel in the team, her ATK increases by 10%. Additionally, reduces for self. #''Attack Initiation'' (MAX) Increases her normal attack damage by 200%. Whenever Llywelyn loads bullets she increases her ATK by 150% and ATK SPD by 20%, up to 10 times. Additionally, doubles the normal attack damage for each bullet from "Absoulte Penetrating Bullets" and "Hell Shot Bullets". #'Normal Attack:' (Damage Type depending on Active skill) Attacks one or all enemies depending on the type of bullet stored. Notes: For those that get confused, let me explain her skills: Her 1st and 2nd are basically two modes. She switches back and forth between them depending on how many targets there are. This makes her specialized for World Boss as she will choose the necessary mode for each situation. If it helps, try to think of it as Jinx, from League of Legends. She has a orange resource bar underneath her HP bar, which shows her current number of bullets. Category:Tab page